


Signed, Bad Wolf

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor yearns to be a member of The Evil League of Evil so he can work with the infamous Bad Wolf. He just needs to overcome one hurdle, take down the captain of horribleness, Captain Moofit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signed, Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was prompted by lilydragonwrites on tumblr as part of my Fourteen Days of Ficlets special. Thank you for the fun prompt!

_Tap tap._

“This thing on?” _Crackle._ “Wait, wait. There!” 

Waving, the Doctor beamed at the screen and his hundred-odd viewers with his signature foxy wink for good measure. 

“Aww hello! It’s Monday, and you all know what that means. Time to answer some e-mails! But first, got something to show you all. Wait for it!”

He backed up from the desk and posed for the camera, hands on hips, showing off his brown pinstripe suit and cream-colored plimsolls. 

“What do you think? Dashing, eh? Eh?” He sat back in his chair, wheeled around once, and turned back to the camera. “Tell you what, a lot of blokes forget the villain fashion. That’s about standards. If you’re going to get into The Evil League of Evil you’ve got to have a distinct look.” He fished his specs from his jacket pocket and put them on for a moment. “See? Even got accessories. You think Bad Wolf didn’t work on her gorgeous golden eyes and shimmering skin? Really, really gorgeous. Anyway!

“No response from the League yet. But my application is brilliant this year. Got a letter of condemnation from the Cyber Controller himself. That’s gotta have some weight. So, fingers crossed.”

He sifted through his jacket pockets - his transdimensional pockets still needed tweaking - until he produced a wad of papers. 

“Aha! Anyway. E-mails! ‘dalekemper0r4ever’ writes:

_Dear Doctor,_

“Wait wait hang on. Is that courier font? What year is this, 1960? Anyway.”

_Dear Doctor,_

_You did not comply with our commands to meet at the park at the designated time yesterday. You have proven yourself to be a coward against your true nemesis the daleks! You will meet us at the park tomorrow or you will be exterminated!_

\- _Dalek Sec_

“All right all right listen here. You’re _not_ my nemesis. Got it? My nemesis,” he shuddered, “is Captain Moofit.” He stuck his tongue out, getting the sour milk taste of that name out of his mouth. “Ruiner of plot. Plots. Thinks he’s soooo clever, storming in changing all of my plans and ruining them. Used MY idea and turned it on its head! And, _and_  in the most stupidly complex showy ways, like that makes it better!”

He cleared his throat and shoved his fingers through his hair.

“Look, I’m just trying to change the world, okay? I don’t have time for a grudge match with every dalek with revenge issues. Besides, there are kids in that park. So, no.” 

He crumpled the printout and chucked it behind him. 

“Moving on! Let’s take a look at this… one.” He paused, put on his specs again, and gaped. “Wait wait wait. Hang on. That’s the TARDIS heading. This is from the League! I got a letter from Bad Wolf!”

_Doctor,_

_Got the application you just sent in. It needs evaluation, so let the games begin. ;) You say you can travel in time. Best to show not tell. And if you run into Captain Moofit, taking him down would be nice of course._

_Signed, Bad Wolf_

_P.S. Got your separate invite to dinner. Show me the stars (and some chips) and I’m in ;)_

The Doctor dropped the printout and stared blankly at the screen before jumping up out of his chair. 

“This is great! Welp, got to end this vlog a bit early! I’ve got plotting to do and timey-wimey detectors to fix. You know, the ones that go ‘ding’ when there’s stuff. The league is watching. Gotta go!”

_Click._


End file.
